Pokémon: Out of Kanto!
by AllGoodUsernamesHaveBeenTaken
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. This is a good one, please read it. Just kidding, it's terrible. You can read it if you want. Any concerns or questions? Email me at


**First fanfiction. Whoopee. Let's see how this goes. I hope you like it! Just kidding, I really don't care. Go ahead and read it. Dinosaurs didn't read it, and now they're dead. Just putting that out there.**

"Gather your things, we have reached our destination" the flight attendant said as she went from seat to seat repeating the same thing over and over again. MRS. MARY (she told me to call her that, since I'm 10 years old) had the most annoying voice I've ever heard. More annoying than BLUE's, even. I'm glad I finally get to get off this plane, to go explore the world around me. Wait, where are my manners?

Hello, my name is RED. I'm ten years old, and I moved from the Kanto region to the United States of America. I hear great things about this place. PROF. OAK tells me Pokémon don't roam this region, but he still updated my POKéDEX to inform me of everything here that isn't in Kanto. I'm very excited to be moving from boring ol' Kanto into the exciting world of America. I'm getting off track, aren't I? You're probably bored out of your mind. Well, let me get back to the story.

I got off of Flight HM02 and headed towards the lobby. It was way bigger and more fascinating than the one at Vermilion City. I went up to to front desk to ask them for directions.

"What city am I in currently?" I asked the person sitting at the desk.

"Well, considering this is the Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport, I would say that we were in Atlanta, Georgia." the lady said, with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Uh, thanks. Where is the nearest bike shop?" I asked her, hoping she would be rude again.

"Kid, I'm a check-in assistant, not a GPS." she responded.

GPS? I have no idea what that is. Still, I walked out of the airport after hours of security and made my way through the city. It was breathtaking! This city alone could be bigger than all of Kanto. As I made my way through the large place, I noticed what seemed to be a PokéMart. I walked in and heard laughter from one end of the the place.

"And then, then I says, I says, 'Smell ya later!'" someone said while hysterical laughter poured through the room. I walked to the counter when out of nowhere, I hear my name out of nowhere.

"RED? RED, is that you? Wow, this is amazing! You remember me, right! BLUE! It's BLUE OAK!"

That's all I needed to hear. I quickly made my way to a place farther away from BLUE and asked for some AWAKENING, because my Pokémon are very tired from the long trip from Kanto. This made the crowd around BLUE laugh even harder.

"AWAKENING? RED, do you think this is some kind of PokéMart? Listen," BLUE said quietly, "People think I'm crazy for sharing my adventures in Kanto. Even if they were pretty sweet. They will think you are too, unless you keep that big mouth of yours shut. Don't you have that POKéDEX? Use it, and maybe you won't get your teeth knocked in."

"Wait, this isn't a PokéMart? What is it?" I asked.

"It's a pizzeria, dumbnut. Look, I'll help you around the city this time, but your on your own after tonight." he responds. He bought me this large cake think with circular meat on top. I tried it, and it was the most amazing food I've ever eaten in my entire life. It was way better than Kanto food.

"Hey, RED! Wanna give these guys a show they'll never forget?" I hear BLUE say.

"You bet, BLUE!" I respond.

The crowd is watching us, eyes full of anticipation and excitement. Even if they have no idea what is about to happen, they can tell it will be something extraordinary.

"Charizard, go!"

"Blastoise, go!"

 **Yeah, it was a bit short. So what? Not fancy enough for you? I'm just kidding. If this story gets good reviews, there might be a second chapter coming. If you have any concerns, questions, comments, ideas, or you just want to talk, email me at** **jrichdotcom513** **. I might respond right away, since I'm lonely. Until next time!**


End file.
